Darth Maul
Darth Maul was a Dathomirian Zabrak Sith lord, the first known apprentice of Darth Sidious. Maul was taken by Sidious from his home and separated from his two brothers, Savage and Feral Opress and trained to be a weapon fueled by the dark side of the Force. Before the Clone Wars, he was bisected by Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo and left for dead. However, despite his bisection, Maul somehow survived his encounter with Kenobi and escaped to Lotho Minor, where he received cybernetic legs and remained for the next ten years in exile, losing his memories as he was slowly driven mad. Witches of the Mist After Savage returned to Dathomir, Mother Talzin, who had reason to believe Maul was alive, sent him on a quest to search for Darth Maul, who she said was living in the Outer Rim. Brothers Guided by the Nightsisters' talisman necklace, Opress traveled to the Outer Rim planet of Lotho Minor, where he found his brother's dwelling among the planet's caves. But upon seeing him, Maul attacked his brother and defeated him, not recognizing him as he still did not possess a majority of his memories. But when the talisman came into Maul's presence, Savage realized it was his indeed his brother and, with this, Maul fled back to his cave. Afterwards, Opress questioned his brother what he had been through in the past years of his exile. But Maul's mind had become so twisted, what Kenobi did to him was all he could recollect. But his need for revenge fueled his soul to continue. Revenge {C Savage proceeded to take his brother aboard the Turtle tanker and return to Dathomir, where he met with Mother Talzin to have Maul treated. Talzin lured Maul to her lair where she began to restore him to his original self, creating for him new cybernetic legs from pieces of destroyed B2 Super Battle Droids. Once the transformation was complete, she awoke Maul and departed. Savage greeted his brother once more as Maul became accustomed to his new legs. Maul informed him of his apprenticeship to Darth Sidious and how he robbed of his destiny of great powers by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Before leaving the planet with his long-lost brother, Opress assured him he would have his revenge on the Jedi. Season 5 After Kenobi and Ventress escaped the two brothers, Maul continued to wreck havoc in the Outer Rim. Using the turtle tanker, Maul and Savage were able to kill two Jedi while on the run in the Outer Rim. Eventually, Maul and Savage learned of a great amount of credits aboard a space station. Appearances *Monster *Witches of the Mist *Brothers *Revenge *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures -- "Dark Side Duel" *Revival Darth Maul CloneWars.jpg|Darth Maul in Mother Talzin's orb Darth maul revived.png|Darth Maul after his bisection DarthMaulTCW-RevengeTrivia.jpg CLONE-WARS-DARTH-MAUL_320.jpg maul_12.jpg maul_14.jpg maul_16.jpg External links *Darth Maul's return on StarWars.com *Sam Witwer as Darth Maul on Star Wars.com Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Characters Category:Zabraks Category:Force Users Category:Cyborgs